It is often desired to support bottles, and particularly wine bottles, for display and use, and there have been many structures designed to perform that functions. Some are self-supporting, while others are adaptedly to be secured to external supports such as walls. Such structures take up appreciable floor or wall space and most are useable only in areas not dedicated to other uses, for example, storage spaces such as wine rooms or display areas such as floors or walls of wine shops. They are however not particularly well adapted for use in areas such as kitchens not dedicated to wines, despite the fact that wines, and particularly an assortment of wines, are appropriate, and even required, while practicing the culinary arts.